Star Trek: THe First Mission
by kit-scagliotti
Summary: Resumes straight after the movie. The first mission that Kirk and the crew are sent on; a new uncharted system. Spock soon discovers that something is amiss. Rated M for upcoming violence and good things like that :P NOT Kirk/Spock slash


Chapter 1

Captain James Tiberius Kirk leaned back in his chair as the U.S.S Enterprise prepared for warp drive. This was his first "official" mission after the Nero Incident, as it was stored in Starfleet records. He could feel the hum of the ships engines powering up, the sheer force of energy required even surpassed all the filters that engineering had installed and routinely maintained had failed to quiet the noise, but Kirk didn't mind, it actually was all rather comforting.

"Ready for warp, Captain." Came Sulu's voice.

"Very good, is our destination properly co-ordinated Chekov?"

"Da, destination set for the 284th wector as instructionz were given."

Chekov's English had taken some getting used to, but the whole bridge were finally grasping the basics of understanding him, except Uhura of course; she grasped his English perfectly.

"Engage warp drive." Came Kirk's instruction.

Sulu eased the Enterprise into warp, clearly nervous that he had missed out another vital step and that he would stall the Enterprise again, despite the fact he had triple checked his procedure. A notable relieved expression crossed his face as warp drive was engaged and the stars began to blur and smudge together as the ship hurtled into space, to the new system that needed to be explored.

"What is our ETA?" Kirk asked Chekov.

"1 day, fyf hourz and 26 meenutes Kaptain."

The bridge doors glided open as Spock entered. He surveyed the bridge till his gaze landed on Kirk.

"Captain, there is something that you must see, I have been running some tests on this new system, as well as calculating a few equations regarding this system and something is not adding up."

"Sulu you have the bridge, notify me should any problems arise."

"Yes Captain."

He rose and followed Spock into the lift. "So what is the problem Spock?" queried Kirk.

"Not here Captain." Came the brisk reply.

"For the last time, call me Jim! I understand its not 'protocol' but for God's sakes, no one is here to report you!"

Spock just looked at him, eyeing him sardonically. His arms hanging by his sides and his body to attention. "You need to relax more Spocky."

"Relaxation is not among my requisites for a productive day. I find that my time is better spent on equations, and the nickname is not appreciated."

"I thought it was quite a good one." Jim said with a wink.

The doors separated with barely a whisper as they arrived at the Science and Research Deck, Jim had never really explored this section of the Enterprise as he had never really felt the need. Spock led him over to a Hologram Desk and began pulling up the program that he had been working on before he had stumbled on the quandary.

"Jim... watch this simulation, the computer put this together when I put the data and parameters in. Obviously the mathematics is correct and the data but this model is all wrong."

"What data did you use?"

"Star Fleet's long range scanners picked up the planets, their constituents, the age of the star in the system, the strength of the UV rays and various other non-relevant pieces of data."

"Ah, understood. Okay run the model." Jim watched the hologram as on the sides information scrolled out about the system. The age of the system, chances of intelligent life and the amount of water present on each planet. But the data that Kirk was reading on the sides was not correlating to the model.

"So Spock... which of these sets of data is lying?"

**Author's Note: ** Okay first things first, I hope you enjoyed reading this FF, I had fun writing it ! Secondly, I'm not going to ask you to review, although its nice if you do, I can also just check how many hits it gets and that would be like a review in itself ;) so now you don't feel like your being emotionally blackmailed into reviewing;P. Lastly, I am undecided as to let Spock be with Uhura, I'm a huge fan of TOS... actually Star Trek in general, screw it Sci-fi! Is it me or did it just feel wrong to see them together? Well if you have any opinions, PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me, if loads of people want them together, I won't mind indulging , sadly this means I'll have to create a somebody (or somebodies ;)) but if she's a Mary-Sue, I'll kill her ;) cause I really hate those kinds of characters: Effortlessly beautiful, smart, funny blah blah blah, so let me know if any of my characters are crap and I'll plan terrible deaths;P

Cheers, Kit


End file.
